A Miko's Love For Her OneWinged Angel
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: After Kagome has a fight with inuyasha and leaves with her bag and Shippo to travel back home, when she jumps into the well she lands in another universe when she meets the Shinra Soldiers and one of their leaders Angeal...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome is heading into the well after her fight with Inuyasha holding Shippo while carrying her backpack on her shoulder, and said, "Curse you Inuyasha I hate him when he does this to me calls me and names and such while comparing me to his precious, Kikyo!" "Doesn't he know I love him as well, but no he does not he just like ticking me off to where I have to sit him don't you think he needs to stop doing this to me Shippo!"

Shippo looked at his adopted mother noticed her sad and upset face, understanding her reasons but he is lucky she is taking him with her back to her home. Shippo could not wait to meet his grandmother who is her mother in the future, as he hugged his mother and said, "I love you Mama and I cannot wait to see you home, you should not worry about Inuyasha anymore, because I know your powers will act up!" "Momma, so can you calm down please your anger is scaring me a little bit but your right about Inuyasha comparing you to Kikyo he is an Baka for doing that to you is your time a great place to live in Mama!"

Kagome looked down at her son and nodded her head, yes and calmed her feelings down as she smiled down towards her kit as she said, "Yes Shippo my time in the future is a great place to live you'll like it there trust me, but I have to warn you there will no youkais there only humans!" "The pollution is really bad in my time so you will have to cover your nose and be careful to stick with me when were at my home on the shrine ok Shippo!"

Shippo nodded sticking close to his mother as she is holding him, as he and Kagome approached the well and jumped inside it, never noticing the colors changing from blue to silver and white. Both landed they looked up to be inside some type of building Kagome looked around and became shocked as she jumped out of wherever her and Shippo were stuck in.

Kagome knows she is not home because there is no home over the well, Kagome silently looks around being careful of her surroundings from training she has had from Keade, and Sango. When she hears a sound like running footsteps she grabs Shippo and quickly hides behind one of the containers of something she knows not of to wait until finding the right place to know where her and Shippo are at in this building.

When Kagome soon felt someone behind her she turned around to find someone pointing a weapon at her not knowing what to do she decides to use her powers and save herself and Shippo while protecting what she is carrying with her stuff.

Kagome looks at him as she is becoming angry and her powers are coming out of her hands, she raises her hands towards the offender and sends her powers to him, which flies backwards straight towards a metal wall that knocked him out cold.

Kagome heard running feet and decided to have herself and Shippo run while still carrying her stuff to be away from anyone who finds out there in this building and wants to hurt them for either trespassing or something else.

Soon Kagome and Shippo heard footsteps behind them running faster her and Shippo sped up with her bag she still carried with her, and left out the door as she opened it to be surrounded by more men. Who were aiming weapons she has never seen at her waiting for her to make the first move.

As the other men came up behind her holding her in one of their arms and forcefully grabbed Shippo out of Kagome's hands. Kagome became angry and upset inside and decided to lash out with her powers against the male holding her and a struggling Shippo who he taken out of her arms roughly.

The men from behind her and in front of her stopped what they were doing and lowered their weapons, but became shocked at how much power she has and decided to still take her. With her belongings and the creature, she has to the place where they will have to force her to meet one of the first soldiers who can handle her and her powers along with the creature and her bag she has with her.

Kagome, Shippo and the men roughly pushed her in front of them to keep an eye on them, while taking them to the Shinra Corps to meet one of the first soldiers. Who will handle the situations and the Materia that came out of her hands to attack them for taking the creature from her? However, they kept Shippo with them while keeping an ever, watchful eye on her to make sure Kagome did not try anything in front of them.

The men in the back whispered to themselves about Kagome having Materia wondered how powerful she is and if she will save them from their enemy Hojo and his experimental monsters before they become unleashed in battle against them.

The men held their guns out at her for the second time keeping watch over her as they eye her from behind thinking she may be beautiful but dangerous to them if in the wrong hands if Hojo grabs her from them and uses her against them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The men arrived at Shinra Corps with Kagome and Shippo, Kagome is forced inside while one of the men still carrying Shippo who is crying and wondering about the safety for him and his mother who are in the Shinra Corps to meet someone the men will have to introduce he and his mother Kagome.

Kagome is shoved up the stairs to meet someone with Shippo closed behind along with her bag worried for his mother Kagome is worried for him and herself with whomever their going to meet when the men introduce them to the person who is one of the people in charge.

Kagome, Shippo, and the men arrived at the top of the stairs Kagome is shoved straight to where she stood in front of the farthest door to the left. One of the men is beside her who knocked on the door waiting for an answer from one of the first soldiers who are in charge of them, to have a solution to the problems they have with the little creature and the young woman with him.

When Kagome heard the person inside the room say enter the man opened the door who is beside her and pushed her inside the room following by some of the men coming up behind her carrying Shippo and her bag. Kagome felt her arm being grabbed real tight when she is forced to walk and pushed down in the seat in front of the desk looking at the person in front of her.

Kagome noticed the man behind the desk had black hair with black shirt and a gun by his side in its holster she wanted to know who this man is who is staring at her with his intense eyes, then looked at the men beside her then at the creature with the bag two of the men are holding.

He asked one of the men, "Why did you bring me a young woman, and what is the trouble this time though I have never seen this young woman or the creature!" "The bag you are holding before either now tell me what happened so I can be able to handle the problem now!"

One of the men said, "Were sorry to disturb you Angeal but this young woman escaped us along with the creature and the bag she carries!" "By the time we caught her and grabbed the creature and her bag along with grabbing her she used her Materia on us Angeal!" "We had no choice but to grab her and bring her to you to deal with her for us and see to her punishment because we know if the scientist Hojo finds out about her he will want her for his experiments Angeal!"

Angeal looked at him and then the rest of his men who nodded their heads at what he said then back to the young woman who sparked his interest just at the mention of her using Materia. However, he wanted to know what type of Materia she used, he decided to ask the man behind her, "Did you know what kind of Materia she used against all of you before you brought her to me answer, me now!"

The man who stood behind Kagome looked at Angeal as he said, "She used the materia which came out of her hands to attack us because we taken the creature she had with her from her arms!" "I think she is protecting the creature of some kind or another Angeal maybe you can have answers out of her because we have to leave to look out around the city to make sure nothing is wrong!"

Angeal nodded his head yes, dismissed the men and after they left he turned to look at the young woman and the creature with her bag the men who worked for him left. He thought more about the young woman to realize she is beautiful and the creature who she is now holding is interesting to look at as much as her bag.

Angeal looked at the young woman and asked, "What is your name young woman could you tell me and yours and the creature's names!" Kagome looked at him understood what he said then smiled as she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippo I know we seem lost and we did not know what we were doing but we are wondering where we are!" "So if you can tell us that will be great Mr. Angeal!"

Angeal looked at Kagome and smirked then said, "Please just call me Angeal that is what everyone else calls me so please just call me Angeal ok Kagome!" he held out his hand for her to shake as he said "Nice to meet you Shippo and Kagome!"

Shippo hesitantly shaken his hand from all the years he is taught how to shake hands from his mother Kagome while after he shaken Angeal's hand Kagome shook his hand and then both stood up just as Angeal did waiting for their fate to come and bring about what he thinks should happen to them.

Angeal still looked at Kagome and Shippo along with watching her picking up her bag and carrying him, he decided her fate for her, which is to help him and the other first soldiers including his other men fight evil including Hojo and his experimental monsters. While keeping a close eye on her to make sure she will not be in trouble or taken hostage to use for experiments along with her son to be experimented on or worse.

For Hojo to have them work for him after he is done with them and her being with Hojo along with her son and fight against him and his men. Angeal did not want that but he did know Kagome and Shippo needed a place to stay he decided to take them to his apartment, to see if they will like to stay where he lives in and have a good night's sleep in a safe place rather than being in the Shinra mansion.

Angeal looked at Kagome and Shippo smiled and said, "How would you and Shippo like to stay at my apartment with me for a time until you're ready to settle and fight for a cause!" "For our world against evil would that be ok with you two if you and Shippo will stay with me Kagome!"

Kagome looked at him then down at Shippo than looked back at him for the second time smiled and said, "That will be a good idea Angeal me and Shippo will accept your offer and to be off our feet and relax while living with you at your apartment so thank you for offering us to live with you!"

Angeal nodded her head yes, and said "My pleasure it is nice to meet you and Shippo and have you two live in the apartment with me, but just in case let me grab your bag!" "While you can carry Shippo as we head out of here to my car if that is alright with you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and then blushed as she said, "Sure Angeal I will carry Shippo while you grab my bag do not worry it is alright for me we will follow you as you show us to your car Angeal." Angeal nodded smirked at her as her and Shippo followed him out of his office walking out of the Shinra Building with him towards his car to take them to his apartment.

By the time Kagome, Shippo, and Angeal arrived at his apartment it became mid afternoon almost dinnertime Angeal opened his door to his apartment allowed Kagome and Shippo in before walking inside his apartment himself.


End file.
